


this world is going to burn

by aelins



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parent/Child Incest, Read all tags, THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET NASTY, alina is an amplifier, another dark fic... we really be out here, but not really, however this is abuse, some daddy kink tho, taps the mic, the darkling and alina ARE NOT RELATED, they are truly equals in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: He wants to be the biggest sin she's ever committed, she doesn't want his absolution.REPOST - my original account was trashed!
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. a dream, a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my work, and it's a repost of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828514/chapters/44679811) which was on a garbage account of mine for a long time. as with my other alarkling stories, i stepped back when anti's became a problem. this story will be slowly updated!

**Two weeks ago.**

She has him in her arms. She has a lot of things: guilt, doubt, and fear among them. 

The Darkling… well she’s choking back sobs. His breathing is shallow and she’s holding him in the circle of her arms. 

“M-my name. Say my name,” he begs her. 

“Aleksander,” she whispers his name on her lips like she is speaking to the saints. 

“I love you. I-I have always l-loved you, my Alina,” her sobs come more freely now. She knows this will be her martyrdom. She doesn’t want it, it tastes bitter in her mouth. Saints, if they knew what he did for her, it might be his too. 

He lies there in the sand, blood pours from his chest into the sand. Half a millennium’s worth of life and memories washing away. She has no power, no use for herself. 

Maybe they didn’t love the darkness… but Alina had never been afraid of the dark. No, he’d proven to her that there would be no light without the darkness. He was more than just the darkness though, he gave her room to shine. 

His breathing slowed, and she braced herself for the inevitable. The stillness of his heart, his body starting to cool. 

He gripped her hand weakly, “no grave for them to desecrate.” 

Alina nodded and brushed his hair out of his face. She felt like she was falling, that the sand was a bottomless pit for her heart to drop through. “I will always remember you,” she whispered. 

“As long as there is love and memory there is no true loss,” Aleksander whispered to her. 

His last breath left his lungs and she felt the silence, the people staring at her. Nikolai was there, holding out his hand for her. 

Alina had always wondered who he loved more, Ravka or her… she now had her answer. 

It had always been clear to her who she loved the most though. 

She ripped the dagger from his chest and slit her throat. 


	2. the discovery of the sun summoner

*~*~*

**17 YEARS AGO**

*~*~*

The baby cried and wailed. She was still so young that she needed a wet nurse, or better yet, a mother. 

No neighbors came to investigate the crying, because there were none, they’d all died defending the town from Shu attackers. 

A grisha wearing black and swathed in shadows walked through the dead town. 

He was one of two survivors of the attack. One of his guards was still alive although, he didn’t know how, and it was likely due to cowardice. The wailing was becoming a nuisance. He was going to have a lot to explain to the Lantsovs, he pushed the thought from his consciousness. 

He sought out the baby, if only to end its suffering, and found a little girl with a tuft of chestnut hair. She couldn’t have been older than a year. 

She held one of his fingers, she’d quieted since he’d come close to her. A little pool of light shone from where their hands were joined. A jolt of power surged through him. She was an amplifier, a distant relative. 

He held her little hand a fraction harder, more light, warm and bright, came forth. More power funneled into him.

He had a conundrum. She was, or could be, a sun summoner. At least she should be brought to an orphanage in Os Alta for grisha. He picked up the baby, the girl giggled. “Da-da.” 

The Darkling frowned. She was a beautiful child. She had bright brown eyes and rosy cheeks. 

An errant thought crept in and he shook his head, “No, you cannot run a country and contend with the health and wellness of a child.” 

He was talking to himself. He didn’t care, there was no one to call him out for it. 

He would take the child back with him to Os Alta. 

He carried the baby and found the remnants of his coach. His guard was there ready to drive him away to Ravka. It was at least a week’s ride until they could get to Os Alta. The child would starve to death in that time. He sighed. He had only one horse left, and they weren’t even technically  _ in _ Ravka anymore. They were in the rocky part of Shu Han and it was rough going at the best of times. He could get his oprichnik to steal cow’s milk for him… could children this young even drink cow’s milk? 

He was about to find out.

*~*~*

Their ride back to Os Alta was trying. They had to stop multiple times, not only for horses but for food, diapers (which raised some very interesting questions) and rattles, other toys and sometimes just for him to pace and cut a few trees in half. 

They arrived in Os Alta almost fifteen days after the battle in Shu Han. 

The Darkling went straight to a ragged old hut on the Little Palace grounds. 

He was carrying the girl he’d found and he burst into the hut and the old woman there looked like she wanted to cut  _ him _ in half. 

“What in the name of _every_ _single_ saint, what is _that_?” 

He wanted to protect the girl. He knew he didn’t need Baghra’s blessing, but she was his mother. He couldn’t hide from that. Here he was carrying a baby… an actual infant in his mother’s house, and what had his mother taught him about children? Well, she’d been a shit mother and that was an understatement. What would he be as a father? 

The baby began crying. 

“She’s an amplifier! Like me! And a Sun Summoner!” 

“Grisha don’t develop their powers until at least four or five years old, are you sure?” 

“Hold her hand,” Baghra stepped forward and went to touch the baby, “and know if you hurt her I will end you.” 

Baghra scoffed. She held the baby’s hand and light flooded the room. It appeared that not only was she a powerful grisha but several good meals had put even more power in her veins

“All Saints, boy” she said slowly, and in a tone of voice that he recognized as disappointment. 

“I want to name her, I took her from a village near the Shu Han border. She was the only person who survived.” 

“You cannot name an infant,” Baghra snarled. 

“If she’s mine I can,” The Darkling pushed back. 

“She isn’t yours! She’s an orphan!”

“It’s fine, you don’t need to have any part in this.”

“Boy!”

“Goodbye, mother.” He said stepping out into the late spring air.

The Darkling had to drop the baby off with a wet nurse and go speak to the king. Lantsov was… a piece of work. Explaining to the king that he needed to spend some time away from the war was going to be difficult. 

“Darkling, I heard tell that you’ve brought a child into the Little Palace grounds?”

“It is true.”

“Are you… the father?”

Aleksander paused, and then dove in head first, “Yes.” 

The king looked disbelieving for a long moment and then got off his throne and began congratulating the Darkling. 

It was slightly maddening to deal with the king after such a long journey. Still, he needed about twenty more years before he could move against the tsar. 

Eventually, when he was let go by the king he walked briskly to the nursery. He had a name in mind for her… Alina… it had a nice ring to it. 

She was looking so much healthier now and it made his heart jump in his chest. 

It would be years before she could begin grisha school and her status as an amplifier would have to be kept a secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I run on kudos/comments/subscriptions/bookmarks and SPITE


	3. a desperate kind of love

*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2**

**Present**

*~*~*~*

Of fucking course they would think to bury her, their Sankta. She remembers that being underground will not kill her. 

She tested her power, the light comes to her and she lets it blaze into the cold light of the cut. If she still had her power then things were moving in the right direction. 

She climbs out of the casket and sees that Nikolai had followed her instructions to perfection. She’d said that if anything ever happened to her she would want to be buried in the Grand Palace garden, so she would always be watching over him. 

It hadn’t been entirely a lie, but the Grand Palace garden was entirely private and locked.  _ A good place to come back to life.  _

She felt the coolness of shadows at her back, arms wrapped around her and she shivered slightly at his touch. 

“It’s good to be home,” Aleksander’s silky voice purred in her ear. 

“How?” She gasped. 

“I’m the Black Heretic. The Demon in the Wood, and whatever other titles you wish to bestow on me. I am made of all things, does darkness ever die?” 

“No, of course not.” 

“Will you take him off the throne tonight?”

“He’s sick. Probably dying. I owe him a clean death.”

“Apparently you don’t owe me that though.” He turned and stalked in front of her, unbuttoned his kefta and showed him the scar from his shoulder to his navel. 

She looked away. The memories of his last breaths played behind her eyes. 

“I want to go home.”

“Me too.”

“Let’s turn this place upside down.” 

The next several hours they fought friend and foe. This is what everything had been building up to. 

She almost felt bad when she killed Nikolai. It was hard, he was one of the last people she had ever wanted to kill. But it had been mercy more than anything else. The Darkling had caught them kissing through the tether and he had turned Nikolai into nichevo’ya and then returned him to human. Nikolai had never been the same. 

The Grisha sided with them, it was how things were supposed to be. 

*~*~*~*

For about the past month Alina had been having some extremely uncomfortable dreams about the Darkling. 

She supposed it was just stress, pretending to hate the man who loved her beyond a shadow of a doubt was a big task. 

At first she had dreamed of the Darkling’s death. Which had left her shaking and crying and very much alone, how was she supposed to tell anyone? 

Then the dreams had moved on to things she and the Darkling had gotten up to while she was still at the Little Palace, the first time she kissed him… the first time they did more than kiss… 

Her dreams became progressively raunchier until she realized she was waking up having soaked through her panties. 

Luckily Nikolai was not around for her shame when she reached between her legs and got herself off, thinking about the Darkling the whole time. His porcelain skin, the smooth expanse of his lithe body… 

Alina rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction. It was nighttime. Her head hurt. The Darkling was in the room adjacent to hers, it wouldn’t be hard to wake him up… she sighed and rucked up her nightgown. She didn’t want to bother him. 

Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday… 

She laid back and circled her clit mechanically, she was having a hard time getting herself off lately. And tonight, when she tried it just made her feel exponentially emptier than she had minutes before. 

The small clock on the table next to her bed said it was quarter past two in the morning. She hummed happy birthday to herself and eventually dozed back to sleep. 

*~*~*~*

When she woke she knew something was desperately wrong. 

She felt like she had a fever, a really bad fever and there was a pool of stickiness between her legs. Oh, she had no time for this bullshit! 

She rang for a servant and got cleaned up, only to realize there was something even more wrong with her than she’d thought. Nothing smelled right, and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

Feeling green around the gills and generally miserable was not how she wanted to spend her first day as  _ tsarista _ . 

“ _ Good grief _ ,” the Darkling unceremoniously opened his door. “Who the  _ blazes  _ let an omega— Alina?” 

He looked like a worried dad. She hated that look. Probably because he wasn’t her dad, and even though he had posed as one for the greater part of her life she still resented him a little for it. 

“I feel sick like I’m about to die sick,” Alina said shakily. He smelled… like winter wind and pine trees and musk. It was doing things to her head and she felt her clit swell painfully with arousal. 

“You’re—“ he inhaled sharply, “Alina we need to talk.” 

Alina felt so empty, so sick, “maybe I just need to eat something?”

“No— get in my room and don’t move. Do not go anywhere near anyone else.” 

The Darkling began issuing orders and servants began bringing towels and fresh water… and condoms? 

What the actual fuck. 

She sighed and laid down. 

When the servants were done bringing whatever supplies a sick person needed the Darkling reentered. He took a shaky breath. 

“There’s something I didn’t think would be a problem and is  _ apparently _ a huge problem.”

“Just tell me Aleksander.” 

“There’s a certain part of grisha physiology that isn’t covered in classes because it’s so rare. There is a kind of hierarchy within the grisha that no one speaks about, besides the orders. The rankings are alpha, beta and omega. Betas are the most common, alphas are… somewhat less common and omegas are extremely rare. I’m one of the last alphas in the world, there was one in Shu Han a couple decades ago but she died. And I have never, in my five hundred years, known an omega. I’ve heard rumors of them… but nothing beyond whispers. Alina you’re at a huge risk right now because you’re an omega and I believe you’re in heat.” 

“So this has to do with?” 

“Sex,” Aleksander flushed. 

Alina wilted, “I’m scared, there were notes about alphas and omegas in your grandfather’s journals. It said that omegas can die if they go into heat alone—“

“I didn’t realize he’d written about that.” 

“Can’t you just get a beta in here and… and….”

“Let you fuck them for a straight week?”

“A week!” She squeaked. 

“No Alina, only an alpha can make it so… so your body doesn’t go into shock.” 

She swallowed hard. 

“I love you, Alina, and we have forever to talk about this. I will do anything to make up for it but I will not let you have your eternity stolen from you by some ridiculous ancient grisha breeding rite.” 

She let out a sob, she was desperately uncomfortable because her clit was throbbing painfully. 

The Darkling may have grown somewhat softer in his years raising Alina but he was still… what all the bedtime stories said he was. A creature of nightmares. 

“Get on the bed Alina, I’ll make it quick. You’ll need to… sleep here every night and we’ll have to… every night but I promise it won’t hurt. I mean- you already- you and Nikolai?”

“No,” she said, “it never happened because you  _ teased  _ me so much about being a peninsula!” 

Aleksander has the decency to look abashed. 

“Alina you’re going to be ill if you don’t get on the bed and…” 

“And fuck you?” She whimpered. 

He had the decency to blush faintly. 

She crawled into the bed and touched his arm, “just be gentle.”

“Ok.” He waved his hands and her nightgown was nothing but shadows dissipating in the morning light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback, it makes my disaster heart sing. come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
